A Beautiful Strength
by MusicallyRoni
Summary: Strength can be masked with beauty… Yet undeniably,it is still there…My name is Isabella Swan… And I am a Vampire.//Isabella Marie Swan is a 183 year old vegetarian vampire with astounding abilities.Will she ever find the beauty behind the powers she has?
1. Isabella Swan

**Summery:** Strength can be masked with beauty…

Yet undeniably, it is still there…

My name is Isabella Swan…

And I am a Vampire.

**_Disclaimer:I do NOT, I repeat, NOT, own twilight :)_**

* * *

I sat there looking out the passenger window as we drove past an endless amount of green.

I sighed making the glass fog up, and looked up at the ceiling; I couldn't help but think of what got me in here in the first place.

My name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. I was born in Phoenix, Arizona September 13,1815.

My parents Renee and Charlie Swan were forced into marriage at 18 years of age, having _me_ a year later.

As a child I was always adventures -though still a huge klutz-, loved learning new things, and looked for the beauty within everything.

I had a wonderful childhood, a lot of friends, two loving parents, a beautiful sunny landscape to gaze upon, and a great education, but soon the depression hit our town nad with it a new

way of living. On my 10th birthday, both my parents lost their jobs, leaving us broke, homeless, and on the streets (what a wonderful birthday gift).

We moved from town to town, working and eating when we could. By the time I was 16 we were in Forks, Washington and I was extremely ill.

The doctors said that it was lung cancer (most likely caused by my love of train hoping), and put me in the hospital saying I had only one year to live.

Doctor Carmen Henry (aka. The lady who made me what I am today) was the only doctor who cared enough to try and help me _not_ die.

She has honey blonde shoulder length hair, smooth jaw line, chiseled nose, white skin, and curves that could lower a models self esteem.

She was, well, _is_ a very skilled doctor, whom undeniably knows what she's doing when it comes to the medical field.

We became close and when my mother met a well endowed entrepreneur and decided to move back to Phoenix - and leave my father and I behind - she became a mother figure.

She had tried everything medically possible to cure my the cancer but nothing worked. Little did we know there was actually _something _that could cure the cancer, but it wasn't at all medical related.

_____________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________

The day after my 17th birthday Dr. Carmen came in for my usual check up, at least that's what I _thought_

**_Flashback_**

_"Good morning dear, how are you feeling?" I looked up and my eyes were met with a pair of gorgeous topaz ones, which today seemed to be hiding something._

_"I'm doing well Carmen, thank you, and how may I ask, are you?" I replied truly thankful, and curios as to what she could be hiding._

_"I'm doing fine dear, but.." she paused "What is it Carmen?" I asked, worried _

_"Oh don't worry dear, Its nothing bad… at least not the bad your probably thinking of." she told me_

_"well than what is it?" I asked getting rather anxious. "Well dear, you aren't getting any better." she sighed._

_(**this is it, she's going to tell me that I'm going to die soon. I know I was told I would die a year ago , but when It's right around the corner its rather depressing) **I thought to myself._

_"but, I know how to make it go away…" she finished, catching me completely off guard._

_I gawked at her, I'm sure disbelief evident in my gaze. (**Is she kidding?! She had just moments ago told me I wasn't getting any better. **_

**_Was she trying to give me false hope?! I love Carmen like I do my mother, and she had said before that I was like a daughter to her,_**

**_but would she lie to me about such a serious thing??)_**

_While I was thinking this, Carmen stood there - looking eerily similar to a statue - waiting for me to say something. _

_"Are you joking?" I finally asked "Of course not Isabella!!" _

_(**She rarely ever calls me by my name. So she isn't joking after all!! Maybe I wont die yet after all!!)**_

_After coming to that conclusion I was filled with excitement. "So I don't have to die yet?" I asked hope laced within my words._

_" I didn't say you wouldn't die… per say," she said barely above a whisper, but I still heard her. _

_I couldn't speak, or even think for that matter. To say I was shocked would be an understatement, It was more like a combination of shock,_

_confusion, betrayal, and most of all, curiosity. " Bella…dear?" she sighed. I nodded signaling her to continue._

_"I have a secret - a rather large secret actually - but dear you have to promise to tell no one of this secret, not even your father."_

_I thought this over taking into consideration what she was saying, and decided I wouldn't tell any one of what she was about to tell me, what ever it was._

_"Carmen, I promise" she looked at me skeptically, then nodded to herself. "might as well just cut to the chase," she mumbled to herself, while I looked at her expectantly. _

_"Dear, I'm a vampire" I looked at her, and somehow saw that it really was the truth, _

_and I wasn't scared one bit by this incredible new piece of information. "Okay… but, **how** exactly does this help me?" I asked._

_She chuckled, saying something about how my reaction wasn't quit expected, but still answered, " Bella" she sighed "The only way the cancer will leave is… if you became a vampire as well, otherwise you will most likely pass away in the next three months or so, but the decision is yours to make…" she trailed off leaving me to decide _

_.**(Well lets go over my options shall we. One: die within the next few months OR, Two: become a Vampire, a creature that was supposed ****to be mythical….**_

******_What to do, what to do,… well dying is not appealing in the slightest, but either is becoming a creature that feeds on blood…_**

_******but for some unknown reason, I feel like, if I become a vampire, that I wont regret it, because the world has something planned for me in the future… ) **"Carmen?" "Yes _

_sweetheart?" "Can I ask you a few questions before I decide?" I asked "Of course dear, ask away"_

_"Why are your eyes Topaz, shouldn't they be red?" a smile spread on her face "That's because I feed off of animals blood," she stated proudly _

_"a vampires eyes only stay red if they feed off of humans." _

_"okay, do vampires really burn in the sun?" "No, we do sparkle though." she replied_

_"do they die when staked?" I asked truly curios, she laughed then answered " no dear that purely myth, we only die when set on fire…" she answered. _

_I decided to get the rest of my questions out at once, for this was taking too long for my liking._

_"How old are you? How did you become a vampire? Do vampires have powers?!!!" I rushed out._

_Carmen looked very amused, and smirked because of my sudden outburst, but answered nun-the-less. " Physically I am 26, and actually today is my 223rd birthday-"_

_"oh.. well Happy Birthday!" I replied rather enthusiastically. Carmen chuckled but went back to talking_

_"Why thank you dear. Now where were we.. OH Yes! Okay, well I was changed by my mate Zachery Henry, even during his newborn years he fed on animals, _

_but he says my blood sang to him, I was his 'La tua cantante' and he couldn't help but come after me…" her eyes began to glaze over slightly as she continued _

_"Mid-feed he looked down at me, and stopped, he felt horrible, and took me to where he was staying, where I endured three days of excruciating pain, _

_I screamed in agony, for it was the worst pain anyone could ever have to endure, but each of those days he spent looking after me…"_

_she trailed off and I heard her whisper "Mi Amore"(my love) with a small smile on her face… She finally looked up at me and continued _

_" As for the powers - minus strength hearing and speed - only some vampires have them, Aro of the Volturi - a group of vampires with many abilities,_

_focused on keeping our existence secrete - has the ability to see all thoughts a person has ever had with only one touch" _

_she looked at me then answered my unspoken question "And as for me, I can sense wither someone is telling the truth or not."_

_I looked at her for what seemed like days then finally I told her my decision "Carmen I want to become a vampire" she looked in my eyes and she knew I really did want this…_

Carmen wasn't lying about the pain of the change either, I mean I never really thought she was lying but experiencing it is totally different compared to just hearing about it.

But what surprised me completely was when she told me I never screamed once during the change.

She said, and I quote "You looked extremely peaceful, you just lay there, like nothing was happening, while we heard your heart beat slowly fade away."

Right after the change Carmen and Zach taught me "The way of the Vegetarian," well at least that's how Carmen puts it.

Over time Zach became as much a father to me as Carmen was a mother. He, just like Carmen has honey blonde hair -his going down to his squared jaw line-

he has a perfectly chiseled nose, and like Carmen and I, white skin. Zach's ability is doing anything evolving the mind;

erase memory, read minds, move things, insert a memory, he could also see every thought they had (without having to touch them).

Now you ask what is my ability? Well I have several, the main one being my shield.

My shield blocks out **_ANY_** power whither it be mental, physical, emotional etc., no power can be used on me.

But the coolest part about my shield is that it can absorb the powers of others. Of course they still get to keep their power, but so do I.

_I_ currently have the ability to do anything with the mind, sense when someone is lying, see peoples pasts, predict the future precisely, turn human,

persuade people, control the weather, and I have hearing, strength, and speed more advanced than a normal vamp.

"Sweetheart…Bella…Bella!!!!" exclaimed my mother (Carmen) as we pulled into the driveway of a beautiful cream colored house.

We were currently in Forks, Washington, the place were my vampire life began. I was going to attend Forks High School as a junior,

while my mother worked at the local hospital, and Zach, well he was just going to stay home. "Yeah mom?" I asked

"Bella dear we're here" my mom said "Yes I can see that mother" I replied with a smirk,

she rolled her eyes and smiled **You and your sarcasm** thought my mom "Come on mija (daughter), lets go inside"

she said "Mom, did that vacation to Mexico get to you?" Once again she rolled her eyes, and we got out of my gorgeous black on black Austin Martin Db9

"Excited to see dad are we?" She looked at me smile placed on her face and thought_** but of course my dear daughter**_

and we both laughed getting our stuff out of the trunk, then entered our new home....

* * *

**AN: Thank you guys for reading. This is my first fanfic, and I would really apriciate it if you reviewed.**

**kay PEACE :)**

_End flashback_


	2. The House

**_A/N:So this chapter is shorter than the last, sorry about that, I'll try and make the next one longer. R&R!!_**

**_Disclaimer:I unfortunately do not own Twilight :(_**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

We were greeted by my father right when we opened the door "Hello ladies" he said popping up out of what seemed like no where, causing me to burst into a fit of laughter while my

parents looked at me, amusement filling there eyes. _**Bella calm down I'm just really happy to see you and Carmen, I guess my excitement got the best of me **_my dad thought.

"You got that right" I replyed with a smirk . "Why don't you check out the house while your father and I go hunt, sweetheart." I looked at their now black tinged eyes and responded

"Okay mom, I'll look around then unpack my things, you guys go hunt." I finished with a small smile on my face. "Alright Bella, we'll be back tomorrow, love you " mom said giving me a kiss

on the cheek, then they both left, leaving me alone. _**( I wonder if it would echo when I yelled…) **_I thought to myself_** (ha. I cant believe I'm already bored!)**_ "I guess I'll go look

around" I sighed, walking to the living room. It was pretty, with its cream colored walls, cherry wood flooring, wooden banisters on the ceiling French doors surrounded by windows

bringing in the right amount of light, and a light brown sectional that looked amazingly comfortable I just had to sit on it. Which I did, causing me to see the beautiful cherry wood fireplace

that I missed walking into the room. Overall the living room was very homely, making me excited to see the kitchen. The kitchen was better than the one at our last house in Canada. It

had golden yellow walls, light granite countertops, two beautiful chandeliers hanging above the island, cream colored tile flooring, a stainless steal oven (I'll be using that humanizing

power…a lot ), and tons of white drawers and cabinets, even the refrigerator looked like one of the cabinets, it almost made me want to cook something, but I still had more of the house

to look at, so I passed up that offer. I left the kitchen and went to my parents room. The walls were golden brown, there was a simple queen sized bed, lamps and wall lamps scattered

around the room, a nice little porch hidden behind darkly colored French doors, a sitting area, and tiles my mom found while vacationing in Mexico. I left the room and ascended the spiral

staircase to the second level. I was greeted with 5 doors. One contained an olive green colored bathroom with the usual tub shower combo, toilet, and sink, the next door was my mom's

study, It had shelves filled with medical books. I decided to just leave that room and go to the next, which happened to be my second favorite room. The music room. It was a purple room

with an entire wall filled with acoustic and electric guitars, there was a whole wall of windows, and sitting in front of it was a beautiful baby grand piano. In one of the corners was a

recording equipment (I like to make CD's…) , and the only other wall was filled with CD's, cassettes, and a stereo with surround sound. The next room was the library. Every wall was filled

with books, there was a sitting area, enough light to read for hours, and a spiral staircase leading to a second level of books. I went back into the hall way and walked until a found

another set of stairs (what is it with this house and stairs?). At the end of the staircase was another door, as I walked in I realized this was my room (Yes!! Finally!!) The room was

amazing, well to me it was. The walls were a midnight blue, all the lamps were gold, the side table was gold, the clock was gold, even the trash can was gold. There was a pullout leather

couch by the window, another surround sound stereo, a 40" inch wall mounted plasma screen TV, a shelve full of my favorite CD's, and in the corner was a black and white Fender

Stratocaster, my favorite guitar. After my little self tour I went down stairs to get my suit cases and start unpacking my clothes. I was finished half an hour later and I had no clue what to

do. I decided to go for a quick hunt sense I was going to be going to school the next day "If I'm lucky maybe I'll find a grizzly" I smirked and ran into the forest....

* * *

**A/N:Thanks so much for reading, the next chapter should be up in the next couple days, please review! :) **

**Until next time -Roni-**


	3. Hunting and a vampire

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is longer (like i promised) It took a while for me to write with my crazy spring break schedule (sorry about that)**

**but I finished, so now all I have to say is PLEASE!!!!!! Read&Review THNX :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I would LOVE to own twilight, but I DONT! Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_I decided to go for a quick hunt sense I was going to be going to school the next day "If I'm lucky maybe I'll find a grizzly" I smirked and ran into the forest_

* * *

I ran as far as I could, into the forest.

_**(Even though I have incredible control over my bloodlust, I'm not going to take any chances being near civilization. Forks was already beginning to feel like home again, and**_

_**It's one of the only things left over from my human years. I felt safe here, content even, like I was supposed to be here, and I'm not going to let one stupid action ruin it all**_

_**for my parents and I.)**_

I ran at a speed abnormal even to vampires.

(_**Because that's what I am, abnormal.)**_

I thought to myself, while a scowl appeared bitterly on my face

_**(Sure I'm pretty, beautiful even, but none of that matters to me, I'm a freak among people that aren't even supposed to exist. Yet here we are, your worst nightmare. Then**_

_**there's my powers, it may seem amazing that I have so many, and the fact that I can get another one just by standing next to a vampire with a power, astounding, don't get **_

_**me wrong it is **__**amazing and austing I love that I have these powers, but they're just more notches on the list that make me a freak, and its not like when I got the powers I **_

_**just automatically knew**__**how to control them. It took a lot of will and practice to get to control **__all__** of them the way I can **(** I can turn my powers on and off when ever I want, **_

_**and I can also compel my powers **)**. **__**Unfortunately the **__Volturi__** are all for freaks with multiple powers, they've been after me ever sense my change (damn persistent human drinkers).**_

As much as I _love _my internal rants (not), I had to get back to the task at hand, _hunting_.

I continued my abnormal pace into the forest. Once I was satisfied with the amount of distance between me and the town, I stopped.

Listening to my surroundings, I let every inch of nature envelope me; the rustling of leaves, chirping of birds, the sway of the trees, and the feel of the lightest of breezes against my cold

skin and flowing mahogany hair; until I found what I was looking for. The alluring drumming of a deer's heartbeat.

I followed the rhythmic sound until I was merely 7 feet away from quenching the fire ablaze at the back of my throat.

Just thinking about the soothing liquid made venom begin to pool in my mouth, and the topaz in my eyes turn completely black.

I drew nearer, crouching behind a bush, finally letting the other side of me take over,

the side that no human is aloud to see, the side were I was the predator, and any thing with a pulse was my prey.

I crept toward the deer, and at the last second I pounced. Attacking the poor deer, and sucking it dry of its life like the monster I really am.

I did this to about two more deer, until I heard a louder all too familiar heartbeat.

"Ahh, it looks like I'll be getting my grizzly after all" I mumbled, as a smirk took place on my face.

I sped after the captivating sound and pranced on it once I finally found it. Of course It wasn't going to go without putting up a fight

(which is one of the main reasons I _love_ hunting grizzlies).

I dodged every one of its swings and attempts at biting me, and poked at it laughing as it got even more irritated, until our little dance got boring.

I brought him into a headlock, snapping its neck and sunk my teeth into his arm freeing him of the warm liquid flowing in its viens,

until the fire at the back of my throat was temporarily put out. I checked my clothes for blood and was pleased to find none.

I placed the grizzley in the same hole I put the deer in, and ran back home at human speed, leaving time to admire the sky.

Twilight has always been my favorite time of day.

When the Sun is just below the horizon, signaling us the approach of the days end, and the start of a new one.

I smiled up at the sky, and the beauty it held as twinkling stars slowly began to appear.

I was getting closer to home, when my nose was suddenly attacked by a sweet smell.

It was a pleasnt combination of minty and musky and - if I were human - the smell would have made my head fog up.

I knew right then what it was, "_Vampire_" I breathed out. My thoughts were automatically sent into a silent prayer

_**(Oh God! If your really up there, PLEASE! don't let this vampire ruin everything, please just once, let this work out for the better, maybe even let him be vegetarian, like me?**_

_**Dang, maybe that's pushing it, okay, sorry scratch the last part, but leave in the rest, so, yea?…umm…thanks).**_

By the time I was finished with my prayer I was back at home.

I freed all my thoughts of the vampire and sat down to rest. I looked over at the clock on the side table

_**(well by the looks of it I have about twelve hours until I have to get ready for school).**_

I sighed, and leapt from the couch, heading up stairs to get my things ready for yet _another_ new school

_**( One of the perks of being a vampire, an endless amount of school. Hurray!! Sense the sarcasm?) **_

I started by filling up my black messenger bag with basic school supplies _**(pencils, notebook, etc. you know the drill).**_

After that I picked out my clothes. I chose a pair of black skinny jeans, black and white converse low tops, a infamous stars short sleeve purple V-neck graphic tee,

and a black hoodie with toggle button closures.

I set everything in my closet and headed toward my black leather couch. I began playing my guitar, in hopes of the time flying by.

As I started the 5th song of the night, my thoughts drifted to the vampire from earlier today

_**Maybe it was just a vampire passing threw, or,or, … I don't know. But what I do know is that If this vampire isn't a vegetarian like my parents and I, I **__will__** kill him. I wont **_

**_allow this vampire to ruin what little chance we have at a semi-normal life, I just wont..._**

* * *

**A/N: I will _attempt_ to have the next chapter up in a couple days. **

**PLEASE Review it would really mean a lot (this being my first fanfiction and all) **

**Thanks sooooo much for reading.**

**Until next time PEACE :)**

**-Roni-**


	4. School part 1

_**A/N: Hey guys Sorry I havent updated in a while but Im already started on the next chapter so that should be up by the weekend hopefully**_

**_well continue with the read :)_**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_I began playing my guitar, in hopes of the time flying by._

_As I started the 5th song of the night, my thoughts drifted to the vampire from earlier today._

_Maybe it was just a vampire passing threw, or, or, … I don't know. But what I do know is that If this vampire isn't a vegetarian like my parents and I, I will kill him. I wont allow this vampire to _

_ruin what little chance we have at a semi-normal life, I just wont..._

_

* * *

_

I sighed and watched as the sun rose above the tree tops, and the last two notes of my song drifted off into silence.

I got up and gently put my guitar back on its stand, then turned to look at the clock _**( wow, five already) **_I thought to myself

_**(well might as well get ready for school),**_ I frowned at the thought of another day of school.

I got my things out of the closet and set them on the couch before heading to the bathroom. I discarded the wrinkled clothes

I was currently wearing and threw them into the hamper, then stepped into the shower.

As I lathered my hair with strawberry shampoo I decided to open myself up to the thoughts of the good people in the small town of Forks (something I barely ever do).

I cringed as I was immediately bombarded by thoughts and I decided to _tone it down_ on the voices in my head_**(oh gosh, now I feel like a freaking mental patient, great). **_

Once the thoughts were at a level that wouldn't cause a major headache, I sorted through listening to them randomly.

_- OH MY GOD I'M PREGNANT!!! __**(umm...wow)**_

"Well that's quite a way to start the day" I said chuckling, then rinsed out the shampoo and applied conditioner.

_- I just love, mornings_

_-hmmm…which should I, like, wear?? Mmmm…_

_definitely the mini skirt! eeeek!!! _

_**(ugh!! that voice! For the love of all things good and merciful . don't let me run into the owner that horrid nasally voice!)**_

_- No Edward I will not tell you my vision because then it would ruin the surprise!! Annoying stubborn mind reading brothers_

_**(okay, well that one was weird…maybe…no it couldn't be, your just being paranoid Bella, yea that's it…)**_

_- ugh, NO! go back down sun!! I want more sleep… _

The last one was all too funny and I began laughing as I turned off the water. After drying off I put on my robe and reentered my room.

I put on the clothes I picked out the night before, grabbed my back pack and headed down stairs to wait out the next hour.

Once down stairs I decided to check out the garage and pick which car to take to school.

I walked into the pitch black garage headed for the light switch, I heard the light tap of my shoes against the black linoleum floor.

With just a simple flick of the wrist, light lit up the room shining on my 3 beautiful cars.

I ran my finger along my beautiful Austin Martin Db9 "Sorry baby, cant bring you to school today"

I frowned then a smirk took place on my face "maybe next week" I whispered to my -way too expensive for this small town- car.

I looked over to my gorgeous black Audi A6, then I looked at my jeep wrangler unlimited then back to the Audi.

I had no clue which one to take, I love them both all too much; I bet, No, I _know_ the kids around here don't have to go through this, their first day of school.

Half way through my debate the garage door began to rise, I looked up to find my parents, knowing smirks on both their faces.

I sighed and turnedtowards them, "Hey mom, dad, how was the hunting?" I asked

"hi sweetheart, "It was…humorous I suppose…"

"Oh? How so?"

"Your dad got a couple mountain loins" she said and chuckled

I tuned into her thoughts curious as to how catching mountain lions could be humorous.

_I saw dad, skipping around a very annoyed mountain lion as it leapt for him each time he came into its range but was always unsuccessful at catching him; dad finally got bored of his little game and attacked the lion mid-skip. _

I laughed at what I had just seen "I see it was indeed quiet amusing" I said once I stopped laughing,

I looked over at my dad, who was currently scowling at me. I gave him an apologetic smile and he smiled back telling me it was fine.

" but what are you still doing here Bella?" my mom continued "School starts in 20 minutes"

"Damn , I lost track of time" I mumbled.

I ran inside to get my backpack, and was back in a second…literally. " Okay, well first which car?" I asked

" the wrangler obviously, even the Audi would give off too much attention" replied Zach

(Oh he knows me all too well) "Nice choice dad. Mom you still want me to go over to the hospital after school?" I continued asking as I grabbed the keys to my jeep.

" Oh dear I almost forgot about that, and yes, If you could." replied mom "Alright, last question, human or vamp?" I asked

"Vamp" My mom stated without hesitation "You sure Ma?"

"Yes!, Now go Bella, or even _you _might be late" we both laughed at the thought

"Okay, bye" I said kissing them both on the cheek. I got In the car and sped off to yet another school.

* * *

**_A/N: This chapter was going to be WAY longer but I decided to just break it up into two parts, Im not quite finished with the next part but it will be soon...hopefully._**

**_anyways, thank you so so much for reading and please review. :)_**

**_Until next time PEACE :) _**

**_-Roni-_**


	5. School part 2

**A/N: Told ya it'd be out by this weekend :) Its a little long and I really hope you guys like it**

**continue the read**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

"_Alright, last question, human or vamp?" I asked "Vamp" My mom stated without hesitation "You sure Ma?" _

_"Yes!, Now go Bella, or even you might be late" we both laughed at the thought _

_"Okay, bye" I said kissing them both on the cheek. I got In the car and sped off to school._

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

I was there in Five minutes and thirty-six seconds exactly **(**_**yes I timed it).**_

I pulled into the parking lot passing groups of interested teens, waiting to catch a glimpse of the new girl (me).

I decided to listen to there thoughts to see what exactly they thought about having a new edition to there little school.

_-I wonder what she looks like?_

_-I bet it's a boy, no girl owns a jeep!_

_**(ugh, stupid teenage stereotype)**_

_-I hope she' s hot!!_

_-Eww, a jeep! I bet she' s ugly!! No cute girl would drive a jeep!_

_**(NO!!! that voice, she just HAD to come to this school)**_

I stopped listening completely after this, regretting ever wanting to listen to the minds of teenagers.

_**(What did you expect Bella? They're teenagers, and unfortunately that's all they think about) **_

I sighed and parked in the only available parking space, which, fortunately was at the far end of the parking lot.

I turned off my jeep and looked up at the grey clouded sky through my windshield

_**(yet another new school full of annoying, snobby, hormone filled teenagers -a horrid side effect to wanting to maintain a good image while living among humans ) **_

I thought bitterly.I breathed out a long breath, then looked down and took the keys out of the ignition,

shoved them in my pocket and grabbed my backpack off of the passenger seat,

"Well, It's now or never" I mumbled. I opened the door and jumped out, landing gracefully onto the asphalt.

I brought down the sunglasses that were once secure in my hair and placed them on the bridge of my nose shielding my eyes,

and slung the backpack over my shoulder. I breathed in a large amount of air trying to calm my annoyance for high school teens,

but instead of breathing in the fresh air I was used to, I sucked in a whole lot of sweet.

A growl threatened to burst from the confines of my chest, but I managed to hold it back. _**"vampire"**_ I said to myself, low enough so no one but myself could hear.

There was a trace of the vampire from the forest but it was combined with others, the scent smelt stronger, most likely four or five of them.

I scanned the parking lot, looking for any sign of them. The parking lot was filled with older cars from the 60's to the 90's,

the only new car I found other than mine was a silver Volvo _**(well at least I know what their car looks like). **_

I gave up looking and walked past several staring people, and towards the office.

I opened the door and walked into a room filled with plants, a desk, a door leading to the nurses office,

and a plump red haired woman reading a book. I slowly walked up to the woman and cleared my throat hoping she'd notice I was there,

she didn't. I sighed and looked down at her running my fingers through my strawberry scented hair. "Hello" I said,

she jumped slightly then looked up, I smiled down at her and her eyes widened as she stared up at me bluntly,

"My name is Isabella Swan…I'm new here" I said knocking her out of her daze. "Oh yes" she said shuffling through her paper

"Well Isabella-" "Bella" "Well, Bella here is your schedule and…"

I zoned out what she was saying, It was always the same anyways, schedule , get paper signed, map of school, so on and so forth.

"…Okay so if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, Oh and I'm Mrs. Cope" she said, handing me the papers

"Thank you Mrs. Cope, If I have any questions I'll be sure to ask you." I replied politely,

I glanced at the clock _**(only seven more minutes left) **_I grabbed the papers and left the office.

Once out I looked at my schedule

**1-English**

**2-Government**

**3-Trig.**

**4-Spanish**

**Lunch**

**5- Biology II**

**6-PE**

I walked towards the building which held my English class, avoiding everyone's stares.

_**(I know I'm new and all but do they have to stare like that?)**_

I inched my backpack higher up my shoulder and walked the rest of the way to English thankful no one tried to talk to me…yet.

I walked into the classroom. There was only a few kids sense the bell hadn't rung yet. I walked over to the teacher

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I was told to give you this to sign" I said and handed him the paper Mrs. Cope had given me.

He stared at me for a couple seconds then shook his head and finally answered

"Hello Bella my name is Mr. Mason" he answered and signed the sheet and handed it back to me

" Here is a syllabus of the years plan" he said while shuffling through papers "and here is the book we are currently reading in class" He finished

handing me the syllabus and the book "Please have a seat over there" He told me pointing to a seat in the back next to the window.

My footsteps echoed throughout the classroom as I walked down the isle leading to the desk I was told to sit at,

the kids sitting in the room looked up and stared as I sat down. I turned towards them and they quickly (well quickly for them) averted there gaze.

I sighed and turned to looked out the window. The bell finally rung, knocking me out of my reverie, and I watched as everyone scurried to their next class.

The room was soon filled with noisy teens gossiping about anything and everything they could, the tardy bell rang and the talking calmed,

so I turned to look at Mr. Mason. "Good morning class, now Today we have a new student, Isabella please stand" I cursed him internally as I stood up

"Please tell us something about your self and then you may be seated" I sighed and looked and looked at the class

"Well I'm Isabella Swan, I'm 17, and I moved here from Arizona" I finished the story my mom made up for us, and sat down

"Thank you Isabella, Now class turn your books to page…" I opened the book And zoned out everything else,

only answering questions when asked. The class zoomed by and soon enough the bell rang signaling the end of class

" Ok class read chapters 5 and 6, and finish the rest of the work sheet, have a nice day."

I put everything in my backpack and stood up. I was greeted by a pair of blue eyes accompanied with a boyish face.

"Hi, I'm Mike you must be Isabella" he said extending his hand out towards me.

" Bella" I replied avoiding his hand and walked past him as fast as I could at a human pace.

Of course this human is persistent and he ran after me " So what's your next class? Maybe we have the same one" he asked hope evident in his voice.

"Government" I replied trying to keep to the short answers, I was grateful that he was trying to help, but I don't need any friends, he's human, and I'm not.

"Oh well I'm headed In the same direction, maybe I can show you?" "No, but thanks anyways" I said walking away from him.

The rest of my classes went by quickly, I met a girl named Jessica who wouldn't stop talking - forcing me to respond to her as politely as I could (and trust me that wasn't easy).

I was only asked to introduce myself to the class one other time (which I loved),

I still hadn't found the owner of that horrid voice (thank God!!) and I still hadn't seen any of the Vamps,

although I don't know if I should be relieved or disappointed about that. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

The bell rung signaling the start of lunch, I got up and walked out of the class room and towards the cafeteria.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear anyone walking until he was right beside me.

I looked over and immediately regretted acknowledging his presence, A growl began to form in my chest but I shoved it away

_**(Oh great my own version of a golden retriever! I've been blowing him off all day but he **__still__** just doesn't give up) **_

"Hi Bella" Mike said "Mike" I replied monotonously "You want to sit with me at lunch?"

"No but thanks for the offer" I replied, even though I really wasn't thankful for his offer

" Oh umm, okay" Mike said disappointedly, then walked off.

_**(I don't know why these guys try) **_I thought_** ( I'm clearly not interested, me being a different species, **__and __**more than half there age.) **_

I sighed and opened the Cafeteria doors. The room automatically went silent as I walked in.

I took in a deep breath and once again was met with their sent, my head shot up and I gasped, my topaz eyes were met with even more topaz

_**(Dang! there really is a God!) **_Suddenly I felt me shield extend, my eyes glazed over, and I was hit by a truck load of emotions

-not wanting any more powers- I quickly retracted my shield, and breathed in deeply finally finding a way to make all those emotions go away.

All the while the owners of the topaz eyes sat there staring at me wide eyed and mouths agape, minus the pixie like one,

she just looked like she was going to explode _**(huh, weird)**_.

I looked down and took in a small breath, then looked back at them, there was Gorgeous blonde that sat next to a large muscular boy,

no, man with curly brown hair, to his right sat the short pixie like girl with black hair,

and to _her_ right, was a tall looking blonde boy with a muscular build and a pained facial expression,

I looked at his slightly black topaz and realized he was newer to the 'veggie' life style, I felt bad for him and extended my shield to him, in hopes of him relaxing.

He looked surprised and looked over at me with wide eyes, I smiled gently _**"You're new to this life style" **_I stated telepathically,

If possible his eyes grew wider, and I smirked. He nodded and answered back _**"Yes" **_

_**"I could tell. Well is it at least any easier being in the room at the moment?" **_I asked, by now he was more relaxed and I could tell it was in fact easier,

I just wanted to hear it from him _**"Yea actually it is, thank you. What did you do exactly?" **_

I chuckled and replied _**"My main power is a shield, I can shield ,well ,anything. so I blocked the smell out for you…if you'd like I can make I permanent?"**_

__his eyes began to twinkle and he smiled _**"Could you? You don't have to bu-" **_

I cut him off and sealed the shield around him _**"Done" "Really?!" "Really" **_I replied smiling.

He then did something I didn't expect, he stood up and headed towards me.

Once he was in front of me he pulled me into a hug and whispered "Thank you" Everyone in the cafeteria -including me- was shocked.

I smiled lightly and hugged him back "You're welcome Jasper" I replied chuckling lightly

"How did you know my name?" he questioned "The same reason you know mine." He looked at me confusedly

"When we spoke telepathically our minds connected and I was able to explore yours, as were you with mine."

he seemed to understand and nodded "Okay well you should meet my family Bella." he told me taking hold of my wrist and walking me over to the table he previously sat at.

The cafeteria had finally gotten back to talking by the time we got back to his table everyone there except the pixie looked at me skeptically.

"Guys this is Bella" announced Jasper "Bella this is my mate Alice." Jasper said pointing to the black haired pixie.

She flew at me knocking me off balance slightly "Its so nice to meet you Bella, I just know we'll be the best of friends" She said hugging me,

I chuckled and hugged her back "Its nice to meet you too Alice." She let go and sat back down next to Jasper

"Sit down Bella" said Alice. I hadn't noticed I was the only one standing until then so I sat down next to Alice.

" I'm Emmet and this is my mate Rosalie" said the muscular one "Hello Emmet, Rosalie" Rosalie looked up and smiled slightly

I looked at her eyes and mine once again glazed over.

_**(I was looking through her eyes except it was when she was human. She was walking down a street when a group of drunken men walked up to her. **_

_**One of them was her fiancée. They beat her and left her there to die, bloody and semi-lifeless laying there on the street) **_

I gasped and quickly pulled my self out of her human thoughts.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that…Rosalie" I said to her she looked at me and I could tell she knew what I was talking about

"I am too." she replied looking down. I nodded and patted her hand lightly, she looked upand smiled, then looked to my right.

I looked over too and found a god of a man, with bronze hair beautiful Topaz eyes and a chiseled face.

He noticed me looking and smiled crookedly at me _**(if my heart could beat it would be souring) **_

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen" he said, his voice sounding like beautiful music to my sensitive ears. I smiled at him and responded "Isabella Swan" and extended my hand for him to shake.

When he shook it I felt a shock run up my arm and I gasped, I could tell he felt it too, because when I looked up he was already looking at me.

I got lost in his gaze and I wasn't able to look away, all the while still holding on to his hand, it felt so right being with him, holding his hand.

"So how do you know Jasper, Bella?" asked Emmett knocking us out of our daze.

I let go of his hand the same time he let go of mine, then laughed "Actually we just met"

"Do you have a class together?" Rosalie asked confused, I smiled at her "No" I said shacking my head

"Then how did you just meet?" Asked Edward I rubbed his hand gently trying to tell him I was getting to that. He looked at me,

and I nodded telling him it was fine and I continued. "Well, I walked into the cafeteria, and I saw you guys, I looked at Jasper and he looked pained,

I figured it was because he's newer to this kind of lifestyle and the blood lust was a little too much, so I helped him out;

he came over to thank me and now here I am." I concluded "So your telling me you helped him with his blood lust…even though you didn't even know him?"

asked Rosalie, I smirked and laughed "Yea, I guess" "And how exactly did you do that?" Asked Emmett,

I sighed and rand my fingers through the hair hair at the top of my head "Well, I'm a shield, and blocking out the smell of blood is one of the many things I can do with it,

so I extended that… part of my shield out to him and sealed it around him, so he would no longer have problems with the bloodlust."

"Wow" " Yea I guess, oh hey who's the empath?" "Me, why?" asked Jasper "No reason."

the bell rung and people started to leave the cafeteria. "What class do you have next?" asked Edward

"Biology with-" "Banner?" he asked "Yea" "Me too, come on" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards our next class,

not even letting go of the hand holding his. We got many stares and a couple glares as we walked to our class,

when we got there Edward finally acknowledged our entwined hands, he sighed and let go, but not before kissing it.

_**(boy if he can kiss my hand that good, imagine how good it'll be if- Snap out of it he's standing right there stupid!!!)**_

I looked up at him and smiled, he gave me his beautiful crooked smile and led me to the teachers desk with his hand on my lower back.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, the new student" He looked up and froze, I could hear his heart begin to accelerate, and his breathing quicken.

I stared back confused, I heard Edward growl too low for human ears, I looked up at him

"what?" I whispered "he's thinking inappropriate things about you, its infuriating, you're mi-"

He stiffened, making me even more confused "I'm what?" "never mind ju-" "no, what were you going to say?" I interrupted

"I'll tell you later" he said with a hint of annoyance and he left to go sit back down at an empty desk.

I looked back at Mr. Banner who was still frozen in his seat "Mr. Banner?" He finally unfroze and looked up, a blush slowly spread over his face

"s-s-sorry" he cleared his throat "sorry what was your name again?"

"Bella Swan" "Well Bella, welcome to Forks" He looked around the class and groaned "You'll be sitting next to Edward"

I smiled and thanked him. I walked to the desk and sat down next to a very amused Edward.

"What's so funny?" "Mr. Banner seems to have a crush on you" he said between laughs

"What are you talking about?" "The littlest of things made his heart flutter, and he clearly wanted you to sit in the front and was

disappointed the seat by me was the only one available" he replied

"And you observed all this from over here?" "Well I was listening to his thoughts but tha-"

"You read thoughts too?" "too?" "Oh yeah I can read thoughts"

"Well then why are you asking me why I think he has a crush on you when you can read his thoughts?" Edward asked

"I like giving people there privacy, so I just turn it off, besides teenagers thoughts aren't very…_appealing _to listen to" I answered

"you mean you can turn it off?" he asked flabbergasted "Yea. Why, cant you?" I asked confused "No" he paused

"Ummm…do you think you can teach me?" he said embarrassed. I smirked and held onto his hand

"Of course Edward" I said letting go of his hand and paying more attention to the class.

I looked towards Edward at the corner of my eye and saw he was still looking at me, I giggled and looked back at the description of the cell cycle.

The class was filled with side glances and small talk until the bell rang and we both headed our separate ways.

Gym was extremely easy and unfortunately Mike the golden retriever was there too, so I was grateful when the bell rang.

I walked out and headed to my Jeep, where evidently Edward was waiting for me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked approaching the car "My family and I were wondering if you wanted to come over to our house?" he said unsure

"I would love to, I just have to go talk to my mom, but I'll head over when I'm finished" he smiled a crooked smile

_**(I swear if my dead heart could beat it would ) **_andhanded me a piece of paper

"it's our address" he said looking down "In class earlier today"

"look, forget about it, when you want to tell me about what you were going to say I'll be all ears,

but I don't want you tell me because you feel like you have to." I said looking straight into his topaz eyes.

I sighed and looked at my jeep "well I gotta go" I said looking back at him.

Reaching my hand up I ran my fingers over his jaw line and ended at his bottom lip.

I retracted my hand but he caught it half way and kissed my finger tips then finally the back of my hand.

I looked back up at him and smiled "I'll see you later" I said breathlessly "Yea" he replied just as breathless.

He squeezed my hand gently and let go. I got in my jeep and backed out of the parking spot.

I looked back towards Edward, he waved and retreated for the Volvo and I continued my drive to the Hospital.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading please review and tell me how you like it :)**

**thanks again **

**Until next time PEACE :)**

** -Roni-**


	6. Hospital part 1

**_A/N: Hey guys I'm super sorry It took me sooooooooo long just to get THIS up, The only excuse I have is SCHOOL :p_******

**_kay so I decided that I'll thank one of my reviewers every update so todays reviewer is MaxRideRox!!_**

**_Thanks for being such an amazing, and constant reviewer :)_**

**_kay now please continue with the read :)  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"_I'll see you later" I said breathlessly "Yea" he replied just as breathless. He squeezed my hand gently and let go._

_I got in my jeep and backed out of the parking spot. I looked back towards Edward, he waved and retreated for the Volvo_

_and I continued my drive to the Hospital._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sped to the hospital, passing honking cars and blurred green trees;

fully aware of the annoyed drivers and the signs declaring a speed limit of 45 miles per hour.

But really, I wasn't going to kill anyone from my "reckless, crazy driving", I've done this millions of times.

Any ways what do you expect of a vampire who can _run_ faster than the speed limit?

I was at the hospital in a mater of minutes. I pulled into the parking lot and parked in one of the available spaces near the entrance,

took the keys out of the ignition, shoved them into my pocket, re-placed my sunglasses on the bridge of my nose

and leapt - gracefully - onto the blacktop. I walked through the sliding glass doors of the semi-deserted hospital,

heading for the receptionists desk. My footsteps echoed though the room as I approached, and a woman in her mid 30's

with blonde hair looked up. I allowed her to stare for a minute or two, until it got annoying.

I cleared my throat knocking her out of her trance. "a-a-a, ummm" she said, apparently having trouble finding words.

I raised a brow out of amusement, and decided to do the talking instead.

" Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, Carmen Henry's daughter…" I said letting my sentence hang

"Oh, Oh yes, sorry would you like me to get her?" she asked finally remembering how to speak

"No no, just pointing me to where she is should be good enough." I responded

"Okay, just go straight down that hall right there and make a left and keep walking until you see a door with your mothers name on it"

she instructed pointing toward the hall to my right. "Thank you-" I looked down at her name tag "-Cindy, I appreciate it" I told her smiling

"No problem dear" I heard her say as I walked down the hall I smiled to myself _**(I think I'm going to like that human)**_

I reached my mother's office and knocked "Come in!" she said from behind the thin barrier separating the two of us.

I turned the knob and walked into the small office "Hey mom" I said happily "Hi sweetie, how was school." she asked.

I laughed slightly and answered " It was quite interesting actually, did you know th-" "how so?" mom interrupted, I chuckled

"mom I was getting to that" "Oh sorry, please continue" she said seemingly interested

"there was a coven of veggies at school" "Oh, that's exciting!! " she said rather enthusiastically.

"yeah?…mom is there something you're not telling me?" Her enthusiasm quickly plummeted and she averted her gaze towards the clock

"Oh look at the time, I should be getting back to my patients" I looked at my mother quizzically

" Mom?" I asked patiently "Yes dear" "The hospital is practically disserted, your patients can wait, now please mom, sit"

I told her calmly "I cant do that dear my patients need me right now-" I cut her off then,

she was hiding something from me, and her lying about having to help her, most likely one _patient_, wasn't purging my curiosity,

if anything it was causing it to increase.

"Now mother, I came here because you asked me to, and I know for a fact none of your patients need you right this second

for the same reason you know that when I say, I was incredibly attracted to the blood of one of my fellow classmates, is a lie"

she flinched at the realization and finally looked away from the clock

**(A/N: if you read the 1****st**** chap. You know they both have the ability to tell lies from truths) **

I continued "Now mom, please sit " My mom sighed and sat back down.

I looked at her, willing her to know what I'd be asking next, she complied

"I already knew there was a 'vegetarian' coven residing here, that's the main reason we came actually"

"why didn't you tell me about them, It could have saved me all of the fret" she frowned

"I guess I forgot. I know that isn't much of an excuse, but it's the only excuse I've got." I knew she wasn't lying,

I sighed and looked at my mom " So was that the only reason you wanted me to here?"

"Not exactly, that was one of the reasons, but-you see the covens father-"

"Carlisle?" I asked remembering his name coming up while talking to Edward.

_**(even the**__ thought__** of his name makes my dead heart shutter, but why?) **_

" Yes, Carlisle, he also works as a doctor here, and he called me up yesterday and asked if he could talk to you."

"About what?" I asked confused as to why he would want to talk to me " I'm not sure mija (daughter)"

"So the reason I'm here is because I'm supposed to talk to him?" I asked

"Yup." She stated simply, I laughed at how calm she was now, compared to just seconds ago.

" I love you mom" I told her chuckling " I love you too dear, now lets find Dr. Cullen." She said as she stood up from her chair.

I followed her down the hall I walked down before, turned into a swinging door,

and walked down the corridor towards a blonde haired man and a bronze haired god

_"Edward."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Thank you so so very much for reading PLEASE review and tell me how you like it :)**

**thanks again **

**Until next time PEACE :)**

**-Roni-**


	7. Hospital part 2

**A/N: hey guys!! :D its been so long!! haha, I FINALLY got the rest of the seventh chapter up (as you can see :)**

**Im sorry it took so dang long, I've just been seriously busy with school and all, 4 honors classes is pretty hard :P.**

**But I got all my homework done, and I remembered that i havent updated this in a while, so here it is, **

**along with an eigth chapter!! :D **

**so I forgot to dedicate my last update to one of you amazing reviewers D:**

**so I'll be dedicating chapter 7 to:**

**golbahar**

**AND**

**Mandi82**

**thank you for being such great reviewers :D**

**ok well continue with the Read!! :D**

**DISCLAIMER:I dont own twilight... *sigh* :(, lol**

**Chapter 7**

_I followed her down the hall I walked down before, turned into a swinging door, and walked down the corridor towards a blonde haired man and a bronze haired god… _

* * *

"_Edward _" I whispered. My mom turned to me confused, I looked back to were Edward and presumably Carlisle stood.

She followed my gaze and smirked, she tapped her temple, telling me to listen to her thoughts.

_( you like him don't you Bella?) _

By then she was full on smiling, I almost laughed, _**(of course I like that god of a man, who wouldn't? ) **_I thought to myself,

"You know mom, he can read minds too" I whispered in her ear softly. Her eyes widened and she stared at me blankly.

I giggled at her reaction " But don't worry I was blocking your thoughts the whole time, Its kind of habitual you know, it's like whe- HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!"

I exclaimed after my mom hit me on the shoulder "That, my dear daughter, was for almost giving your mother a heart attack!"

I chuckled and whispered back "We don't get heart attacks mom" She glared at me and responded " I did say almost didn't I?" "Why, yes, yes you did" I replied a smirk plastered on my face, she rolled her eyes and laughed, then we continued walking down the hall.

Both there heads lifted when we were a mere ten feet away from them. "Good afternoon Carlisle-" said my mother as we approached "and who might this be?"

I looked at her with an arched brow _**"Mother you know exactly who he is" **_I told her telepathically,

she looked towards me, a smirk playing on the side of her lips _**"Yes, but they don't know that, do they?"**_

I ran my fingers through my hair and shook my head slightly _**"you are quite amusing sometimes mother" "I am aren't I?" **_she replied looking at me expectantly.

I chuckled then looked back to the two men standing in front of us. "Hello Carmen" he said with a smile "this is my son Edward" he explained

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Henry" he said and extended his hand for her to shake "the feelings mutual Edward, and please call me Carmen"

she replied with a smile and shook his hand _**"you've picked a good one dear, he's got manners,"**_she said through her thoughts.

I shook my head and sighed_** "I don't know what you talking about mother"**_ she chuckled and looked towards Carlisle

"This is my daughter Bella, as the two of you may know" this time I chuckled "It's a pleasure to meet you dear Bella" he said and extended his hand for me to shake.

"The feeling is quite mutual dear Carlisle" I replied grabbing his hand and pulling him into a hug.

I let go and Carlisle laughed slightly then looked to Edward, whom had a small smile playing on the side of his lips

"And I suppose the two of you don't need any introduction, seeing as you go to the same school and have already met"

I nodded my head in confirmation, although I know he didn't need any,

"well then Bella, Edward has already told me that you're coming over this evening, so I figure you can head over there now, with Edward and when my shift is over, we can talk in my study. Is that alright with you?"

I smiled gently at him and replied "Of course its fine with me Carlisle"

"Well then I'll see the two of you after my shift, I must be getting back to work now" he said smiling at us,

he gave me a quick hug and patted Edward on the back, then he walked to a room diagonal to where we were standing

"I should be getting back to work too dears, Mija I'll see you when ever you get home and Edward it was nice meeting you"

she gave Edward a small hug and kissed me on the cheek, then followed Carlisle into the room. Edward and I stood silent where they left us.

After a minute of standing there awkwardly I decided to try and break the silence "so-" I looked up at his amazing topaz eyes and lost all ability to talk.

It felt as if all I could do was stare at those captivating eyes,_**(my own topaz eyes must look dull compared to his.)**_

The longer I stared into his eyes the more I felt like I needed to be closer to him, like a spark was growing between us every passing second, making me even more drawn to him then I was a mere second ago, and for some odd reason I felt as if he was feeling the same exact way as me.

I smiled a small smile at him and he replied with his dazzling crooked one

_**(oh what the ONE smile does to me, that amazing, breathtaking smile… whoa! Snap out of it Bella!-) **_

I looked down trying to compose my self

_**(get yourself together Bella, you just met him! Oh but Him is so incredibly gorgeous! *sigh* ok this isn't going to go any where. Just calm down, relax, breathe, there that worked)**_

once my head was finally cleared I looked back up and smiled, "so, when do you want to head to your house?"

Edward shook his head lightly and ran his fingers gently through his beautiful bronze hair.

"um… now I suppose?" I laughed breathily "yeah, that's fine" I said smiling.

We both walked down the hallway, headed towards the entrance. I waved to Cindy, and she smiled back cheekily in return.

"So uh.. Do you want to follow me, or uh, what?" I smiled

**(who would have thought this flawless man could be as nervous as he is now) **

"Yea, I'll just follow you, seeing as I'm not exactly familiar with the streets here" He looked away embarrassed,

if he could blush I'm sure he would have.

I lightly ran my hand along his jaw line, then sliding my hand down his neck, I placed my hand on his left shoulder

"hey, no need to be embarrassed"

**(Whoa!! Who in the world is this Bella that I've never seen before??.. Ow that I think about it, why have I been so bold around him? Wow, how does he do this to me?) **

Edward turned his head slowly, and when his eyes met mine, I was caught off guard.

His gaze held so much passion, love, amusement, kindness, and curiosity, laced with in that one look.

My grip tightened on his shoulder, and involuntarily, I drew closer.

Edward placed his hand on my right shoulder and, at a snail's pace, moved it down to my waist.

I watched every move his hand made, how the hand didn't miss a single curve on its journey to my waist.

He settled his hand on my hip, and unexpectedly, he put his other hand on the opposite hip.

I looked up to find him starring at me with so much fiery passion, but most of all, love.

_**(love? No.. it cant be, but maybe..)**_

I decided I wasn't going to overanalyze anything, I was just too in the moment to even care anymore.

I looked back down towards his hands as he laced his fingers in my belt loops, then slowly pulled me closer, until only a centimeter of space was left between us.

I looked into his eyes, unaware of the secrets my own eyes were revealing to him, I only knew that his, were filled with love, so much love, and I really, really liked it.

Edward inclined his head, and with that swift movement our lips touched,

and I was walking on air.

* * *

**A/N: alright well thats that :)**

**please, please, please review :)))**

**constructive crit****icism welcome!!**

**and once again theres and eigth chapter on its way!!**

**anyways, until next time**

**PEACE **

**-Roni-**


	8. Cullen House

**A/N: see told you guys the eight chapter was on its way!**

**I bet you didnt beleive me, haha kidding :).**

**So this is pretty short, but It works for where I'm headed and I didnt really want this chapter too be long.**

**I wanted it to be short, because I have "visions" for the ninth chapter (ya not really, but still :P)**

**anyWAYS!!**

**this chapter is dedicated to :**

**Hannahcopter**

**because she is such a great reviewer and shes givin me kind of an idea for chapter 9**

**and just for kicks I'm also dedicating it to**

**EdwardCullenMasenforever**

**for the rad list of music she sen me :D haha, and because that message reminded me that I had to update!**

**so you should thank her xP**

**ok well continue with the read!! :))**

**DISCLAIMER: No unfortunately I do NOT, own twilight, BUT I do own a puppy named Penguin xD!!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_I looked into his eyes, unaware of the secrets my own eyes were revealing to him, _

_I only knew that his, were filled with love, so much love, and I really, really liked it. _

_Edward inclined his head, and with that swift movement our lips touched, _

_and I was walking on air. _

_

* * *

_

His lips moved softly against mine.

The kiss was sweet, and soft, and intimate and beautiful, I smiled against his lips

_**( I cant believe this is actually happening, I barely know him, but gosh, it feels like I've known him for centuries... Do I love him?) **_

Suddenly he pulled away.

I watched him walk over to his car, I watched as he got in and started his car, and I watched as he winked at me and said "come on slow poke, lets get goin."

Yet I couldn't move, I wanted to move, really, but for some reason I just couldn't.

_**(why did he stop so suddenly? Gosh, I'm sure I look like a complete idiot standing here, I just, cant move, UGH, what the Hell!! This is all his fault, I would be just fine if that didn't happen! I shouldn't have let it happen, I'm not good for him -oh shut up, if you didn't do it you would regret it later- gosh this is going no where fast.. Ok breathe, inhale, exhale, alright good, now move) **_

I finally reached my jeep and hoped in. Edward was still parked and waiting for me.

I started my car then looked over at where his car was parked, tempted to listen in on his thoughts, but deciding against it I backed out of my spot and followed him down a long road.

I sped after him keeping cars length between us, even at the crazy speed we where going

_**(see I can be a responsible driver.) **_

We drove past a sign that read "you are now leaving Forks, please come back soon"

_**(where are we going EdwardO??)**_.

Unexpectedly Edward turned on a dirt road leading into the forest.

I followed him, semi cautious and semi curious. Until we reached a beautiful white house, I inhaled deeply.

"Oh my god, this is gorgeous."

I got out of the car and locked the doors, just as Alice came flying

_**(at least that's what it looked like, it may be skipping, but she's just so pixie-like it reminds me of flying) **_

"Bella!!!" she chirped, "Thank goodness you're here, I was staring to think Edward was going to try and keep you all to himself!"

I laughed when she winked at Edward _**"oh you saw that, did you?" **_she looked at me shocked

_**"Oh my goodness!! How'd you do that???, and yes I did!! I couldn't stop jumping, Jasper had to keep me calm for a while" **_she said stuggling not to laugh

of course she gave up, and began giggling.

_**"Awww poor Jasper, and It's another one of my abilities." **_I replied smiling

"well that super amazing!!, now come on, lets go inside, Esme is dying to meet you.. metaphorically speaking that is" she answered out loud.

Together we walked into the stunning house, and once again I gasped. The interior was breathtaking.

We I walked in, I felt like I was home.

no I don't mean that in a creepy "I want to live here with you" kind of way, it was the décor'.

The house was so elegant, but at the same time, not overpowering like most homes seem to be.

"You're home is just, beautiful"

"Oh why thank you darling, Alice helped me with everything" I motherly woman said as she hugged me

"I'm Esme" she answered my unspoken question

"Oh Esme, Its wonderful meeting you" I told her honestly "the feeling is quite mutual dear Bella."

I looked into her eyes, so filled with love and knowladge, and I felt my shield start to tug again.

Esme was definitely a mother

_**(sometimes I wish my powers wouldn't be so… perceptive) **_

**(A/N: if you've read the book then you know why she was "definitely a mother", if not, then please do) **

Esme looked at me confused "Bella. Are you ok?" she asked "you look like you want to cry."

Thank goodness for Jaspers power being given- _**(pshhh, given? More like taken from him)**_ -to me today,

I filled myself with feelings of happiness and love, before I responded

" Oh yes Im fine"

"are you sure?"

"one hundred percent sure" I said with a smile,

she laughed "Okay sweetheart, well lets all go to the living room, and get to know each other better now shall we?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so very much for reading**

**if you could PLEASE review?! :)**

**constructive criticism is welcome**

**well until next time, PEACE**

**-Roni-**


End file.
